The call of the demon
by YumiAngel
Summary: [Narutoothers] Yaoi. Umm...my first try at something lemonish. Naruto is in heat, and wow, the Kazekage suddently appears. Not specified what time in the series this is in...


**The call of the demon.**

Gaara walked down the Konoha Street, enjoying the warm after-noon. Not that Gaara usually _enjoyed_ things, but today he was feeling calm.

Now feeling _calm_ for Gaara was something highly unusual. More often than not, the one tailed demon inside would be howling and yelling inside his mind. But today was different. He had felt a sense of foreboding the whole week, and he knew that the demon could feel it too.

His sister, Temari, and brother, Kankurou walked silent behind him. They were confused of why he hadn't killed everyone in ages. They blamed it on the coming chuunin exam.

The kazekage of sand almost smiled when he saw who he had been looking for, but Gaara never allowed such trivialities as facial expressions to himself, so he stayed passive.

Naruto was sitting under a three with his group of merry genins. The shadow expert was there too, his eyes locking instantly on Temari. Gaara would have growled, but his mind was completely focused on the pair of sky-blue eyes staring into his.

Naruto had glanced up, and his breath frozen as he saw Gaara. The citizen of wind country looked even more handsome than before. Completely dressed in black and red, he looked deadly as hell.

Then their eyes locked and Naruto sweared he could hear the air sing. He rose to his feet and distantly noticed he had startled his friends. He paid them no heed as he walked to Gaara, who was waiting for him.

Gaara looked at the genin before him, sixteen years of age, and who had defeated him. The years had been kind to Naruto. He still wore his orange jump-suit, but many parts of it were black. His skin was tanned, his bright blue eyes more primal in their animosity. His hair still stuck everywhere, not unlike Gaara's, the strands of hair dancing in the non-existent wind.

He had the sudden urge to ravish the boy before him, which surprised him.

"Hey." Naruto said gently, his voice barely a whisper. Gaara nodded at him, and let the corner of his mouth turn, bringing an almost-smile to his face. Naruto's eyes widened and then gleamed with inner light.

Their demons called out to each other. Naruto grabbed his chest where his heart was, his hand clenched as he gasped. Gaara was more used to the emotions from Shukaku, so he didn't move. His brain had pretty much stopped working after he heard Naruto gasp.

Oh how he longed to make Naruto gasp like that.

Their eyes met, and Naruto's hand grabbed Gaara's desperately.

"Let's talk." Naruto forced out, his hormones running so amok he barely could speak. Gaara was spruced by Naruto's actions he had expected the blonde to put up more of a fight. He had become closer with his demon.

Soon they were running inside the village, their speed fast as the buildings blurred by. They entered an abandoned alley, where Naruto pushed him against a wall.

"w-what issss t-this? It feels like I'm b-burning..." Naruto stuttered, his breath hitched and his cheeks blushing. Gaara leaned closer to Naruto before pushing him against the opposite wall.

"Our demons are in heat." Gaara said huskily into Naruto's ear. Naruto shivered in pleasure.

"Oh." He simply said. Gaara backed slightly and turned his head so that their lips were almost touching.

**Oh god, I had no idea he could affect me so strongly.**

Gaara absently thought. Naruto licked his lips, Gaara's eyes locked on the sight.

"And what do you supposed we do to that?" Naruto gasped. Gaara pushed his leg between Naruto's and leaned in, so that they were chest to chest. He then brought his knee to rub Naruto's hardness. Naruto didn't have time to gasp at the sensation, when suddenly Gaara was kissing him.

Their lips sought out each other hungrily. There was nothing sweet in the way Gaara bit Naruto's lower lip making the other male gasp. Using the opportunity to it's fullest; Gaara pushed his tongue inside Naruto's mouth.

Naruto placed his arms around Gaara, his fingers finding their way on the short, red hair. Their tongues battled for dominance and Naruto groaned, the pulsing heat making his pants uncomfortable. Gaara placed his hands on Naruto's ass before pulling him up, and pushing him more firmly against the tile-wall.

Naruto caught the hint and wrapped hid tights round Gaara's hips. Gaara separated from the kiss, leaving Naruto to try to regain his breath. Gaara then continued to kiss his way along Naruto's jaw and to his ear. He nibbled and sucked on the earlobe while grinding their hips together, making them both groan.

Gaara opened Naruto's shirt, throwing it over his shoulder. Naruto helped him to get rid of his own shirts, while the gourd had mysteriously disappeared. They tried not to lose skin contact while getting rid of their pants. Their shoes, hitai-ates and other clothes were thrown aside hastily.

They naked bodies frapped around each other, Gaara separated his hands from Naruto's ass. His left hand's fingers clenched Naruto's left nibble, earning a groan from the blonde. Gaara's right hand found its way on Naruto's cheek. He followed the lines on his cheek before pushing three of his fingers into Naruto's mouth. Naruto sucked on them on command, while Gaara grinded their hips together again.

Naruto moaned at the feel of the others hardness against his. Gaara prepared Naruto by pushing the three digits inside him, one at the time. Naruto groaned and moaned at the magic of Gaara's fingers after he got used to the feeling.

Gaara pulled out his fingers, making Naruto whine at the loss. Then suddenly Gaara pushed his long hard member inside Naruto. Naruto hissed at the pain Gaara's shaft caused as it pushed into his anal. Gaara held himself back to let Naruto get used to the new sensation.

Blue eyes opened to meet pale teal ones.

Naruto moved his hips against Gaara's, making them both moan at the friction. Gaara started to fuck Naruto first slowly, but soon even holding back was too hard as Gaara let himself go.

Naruto's nails leaved long red wounds after them, as Naruto dragged his fingers along Gaara's muscular back in the heat of their activities. Naruto gained hand marks on his hips where Gaara held onto him and he pounded into Naruto over and over again.

"Ahhhn! H!" Naruto yelled followed soon by Gaara's own yells as they came Naruto on their stomachs and Gaara inside Naruto. They leaned to each other for support as they tried to gain their breath.

Suddenly Naruto chuckled. Gaara turned to him curiously as he let Naruto stand on his own feet. Naruto shivered as his feet touched the cold ground, now for the first time feeling the coldness of the tile wall, as the sheen of sweat covering him cooled down.

Gaara handed Naruto his pants, and Naruto took them grateful, wincing as he put them on. The kyuubi had healed the injuries on his back that he had gotten from their... activities against the wall, but for some reason the fox didn't heal... other places.

"I life up there." Naruto said, pointing with his hand at the building before them. Gaara nodded. He understood the irony.

"How about a shower then?" Naruto asked, determined not to create uncomfortable silence. Gaara smirked before creating a platform of sand. He offered his hand to Naruto, who took it, his eyes wide with childlike wonder as he looked at the platform.

Gaara drew Naruto close so that they were both standing on the platform, earning a blush from Naruto. Gaara smirked in satisfaction.

"Mmm... what about our clothes?" Naruto asked, indicating to the clothes scattered in the alley, and the pants they were wearing.

"We'll gather them later. Now I believe you mentioned something about a shower?" Gaara said as they stepped inside Naruto's apartment. Naruto stumbled as they stepped inside, his eyes dreamy.

"Yes. And you know we have a water shortage here in Konoha... mmm... It's very bad... so, un**fortunately** we must share a shower."

"Oh really?" Gaara asked, raising an invisible eye brow. Naruto nodded dazed as Gaara led him to the bathroom where they resumed taking off their clothes.

"Mmm... really..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N; that's it for chapter one, folks! A shower scene in chapter two... And then they must pursue a hunt after their clothes... heheeh... evil smirk™

Now, please review! Because if I don't know if people actually are reading this, then there is no idea for me to write it, right?

And yes, I know I should be concentrating on 'Missing in action' and 'Harry the god of war', but they are kind of dying on me…

Oh well, hope you enjoyed my first try in yaoi smut. Umm, I'm a girl, so I (obliviously) don't know anything about gay sex. So if you… are gay, or have much 'info' on the subject, and you find something odd in my story, please let me know, kay?

Gosh, I was Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo blushing while writing this.


End file.
